Where I Belong
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Emily lost her father a long time ago. Some say he went mad, screaming "Beware the Weeping Angels!" then disappeared. One night she met a mysterious man in a bowtie, who changed her world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Okay, another OC fic. This is the only one I have written for "Emily", but if you all like her, and I decide I get enough reviews asking for her to return, I will make another.**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Where I Belong

(Featuring my own character, Emily - narrarator.)

I was just a child then, so happy and lighthearted at the age of 9. My father tried his very hardest to raise me well after Mum died, and he did. Father was such a compassionate man, always helping me. I don't know what happened to him, he just disappeared one day, off the face of the Earth. Never came back. Neighbors said he'd gone insane, running through the streets into the wilderness the night he disappeared. Said he kept screaming "Beware the weeping angels" over and over again. I could never make any sense of it.

Without any money, I went off into the world, as a stowaway on ships and trucks, and any other form of transportation you could think of. I got to see just about every place on earth, searching, not just for my father, but for a purpose in life. It seemed hopeless, years had passed, and I found neither. Even so, I prepared for my next trip, to London.

It was a nice place overall, but after so many years, I had raised some pretty high expectations when I went to new cities. I wandered about, taking in the sights. I was 16 now, in the year 2007 and I had been wandering for 7 years now. I had grown up fast, traveling and all. I was lonely, so lonely. I could never make any friends, since I was always in a different place. Never went to school, but I taught myself with books from all around the world.

It grew dark. Night was approaching, and it started to rain. I hadn't found a place to stay yet, so I used my coat to cover my head, running down the street. All the shops had already closed, and there wasn't a light on in sight. There weren't any places around that had any form of outside shelter, as far as I could see. Defeated, I slid to the ground against a building.

I was lost, not literally, but mentally lost. I was in a world of my own, secluded from everyone else. I wanted so much more than this. Just then, a man ran past me. Who would be out in such terrible rain? Besides me, of course.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" I shouted, chasing after him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, a goofy smile on his face that he tried to look suspicious.

"I asked first!" I knew the remark was childish, but I couldn't help it.

"If you must ask, I'm saving your life. Duck!"

Instinctively, I did, and a rock went over my head onto the wood fence in front of me.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Angels. They're terrible things really. Got me stuck in 1969 once."

"Wait... angels? How? What? Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Uh, Emily. What's going on here?"

"There are these things, statues. Angel statues. They look like they're crying, but when you blink, or look away, they get closer. They send you back in time and you live your whole new life while they use the energy from the days you would've had."

"That's crazy! You've gone mad!"

"Tell that to the one standing behind you." I panicked, and when I turned around, a statue with a vile look on its face was standing over me. I screamed.

"Don't blink! Whatever you do, don't look away and don't blink! It can't hurt you while you're looking at it."

"It's dark Doctor! Almost pitch black! What do we do when the night completely takes over?!" Hearing me, he took a device out of his pocket that shined blue light. We could still see the angel.

"Now what's that?"

"A sonic screwdriver."

"What good does that do? Why not a sonic gun?"

"I hate guns!"

"Well that's great! How do we get rid of this thing?!"

"I've got to get to the TARDIS. I know what to do."

"What is a TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My spaceship."

"What, are you some kind of alien?" It wasn't a serious question.

"Time Lord to be exact. From the planet Gallifrey. Come on! You'll be safe in there."

I couldn't argue with that. I followed him closely, and we ran to the TARDIS. I was surprised to find only a little blue box, but it was bigger on the inside. Dripping wet, I shivered inside his machine, which was very cold on the inside.

"Sorry about the tempurature in here. I prefer it cold, and I haven't had anyone else in here in a long time. I'll turn the heat up." After a moment, it grew considerably warmer. He started flipping switches and pressing buttons on the center console of the TARDIS, and the column started to glow green.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"The angels are trying to get in. If I make my ship disappear while they are gathered around it, I've learned that they will end up looking at each other and be stuck, forever."

"Well where are we disappearing to?" I was very confused.

"Only down the street. We don't need to go far to stop them."

Just like he said, I opened the door and a little way down the street the angels stood in a circle, frozen. The rain was still coming down hard.

"Where's your house? I can take you there." The Doctor said.

"That's not necessary. I don't have one." I said, stepping out the door.

"Well, at least wait out the rain! You'd be mad to just walk out there now!"

"Alright." I stepped back inside. Might as well accept the shelter for now.

"Go ahead and sit down." I did as he said. "So, where'd you come from?" He asked me.

"Everywhere you can think of."

"I beg to differ. What do you do? Where do you go to school?"

"I travel and teach myself."

"Well, I travel a bit myself. Where do you go?"

"Anywhere."

"You're not very descriptive, you?"

"I'm a stowaway. That enough information for you?"

"But why? What about your parents?"

"Mum's dead. Dad disappeared when I was nine."

"I see. But why travel? You could've stayed, gotten a new family. Do you have any idea where your dad might've gone?"

"No. Some say he went mad. Kept shouting odd things about...about... Doctor, what were those things we just saw called?"

"Weeping angels. Why?"

"Weeping...angels..." So, my father wasn't insane after all. That means... They got him! The angels got him! I was full of undirected rage. I cried. I rarely cried, ever, since the day my dad was gone.

"What's wrong? Emily? What is it? What's happened?" I calmed down a bit.

"They. Took. My. Father!" I said between gasping sobs. The Doctor seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry Emily. I'm so sorry. What was his name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Richards."

"What are you going to do now Emily? Where are you going to go?"

"Well, doesn't seem like I'll find my dad. I don't know where I'll go. I don't want to settle somewhere. It doesn't feel like my purpose. I want to find my purpose. Who am I kidding? I think that even if I traveled to the ends of the earth, I don't believe that I'll ever find what I'm looking for. I'm empty and alone Doctor."

"We really aren't that different, me and you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Sounds like the rain stopped."

"Oh. I guess I'll be going then. Thanks for saving me Doctor." As I went to open the door, I said. "And I hope that someday, we both find what we're looking for."

"Wait." I stopped, turning to face him. "Why don't you come with me? The TARDIS can take you anywhere in the universe. It's a time machine too."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Yes!" I was so happy, to finally be with someone. Someone I could trust.

"Fantastic!" So, that's how it started. He took me to the most marvelous places, different planets in different galaxies, through time and space. I always wondered about maybe going to see my dad, but there was no way the Doctor could know what time he was sent to. Life had to go on.

**How do you like her? I'd love to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

**Okay, if you've read some of my other fanfcis, you know I like to get the characters sick or injured. Well... let's just say, be ready for some poi- I mean, pshhh what? Don't be ready for anything! I mean.. uh.. Just read!**

"Where are we now Doctor?"

"Don't know!" Excited, we both put one hand on the door and opened it together. It was that excitement that made me who I was. Outside, we found a vast rainforest, more beautiful than any I had ever seen.

"Something's wrong here..." The Doctor said, deep in thought. Then, he gave me that "I-know-something-really-bad-is-going-to-happen-but-I-really-don't-care" smile.

"Just the way I like it." I wandered ahead of him, in awe of the sights around me. People of various species surrounded us, and we found ourselves in the middle of some sort of market. The Doctor walked up to an ATM machine and used his sonic screwdriver to get us both unlimited credits.

"Go ahead and look around. Call me on your cell phone if you need me, but otherwise meet back here in a few hours. I'll be checking a few things..."

"Yes, Mum." I said, taunting him as I walked away. I trusted the Doctor to protect me no matter what, so I wasn't worried about anything happening.

The vendors held all sorts of different things from all different planets. It was amazing, and I went from booth to booth, in wonder. To think, back on Earth, I didn't even believe other life besides that on earth existed, but now, it was all in front of me. Lost in my thoughts and the general commotion, I didn't notice someone with a blade in their hand, giving me a cut on the inner side of my left wrist.

I met back with the Doctor, just like we had planned. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No, pretty peaceful here. Odd, I could've sworn something was wrong, but I questioned many people and did a little investigating, and there's nothing. I guess it's just the aura of so many different species in one place. So, did you get anything?"

"Yeah, check this out!" I set the item on the table, which appeared to be nothing more than a simple pearl. Then, at the snap of a finger, it held a wonderful mini-light show that burst out of it.

"That's fantastic! You wanna see what I got?"

"Sure!" Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out something like a banana, but with more complex features and a brighter color.

"A banana?"

"No, a super banana. Tastes much better."

"Wow. An entire marketplace where you can get whatever you want at no cost to you, and you pick a super banana?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just like you. It's perfect." I smiled at him, as he set a new destination. I reached over to pick up the pearl, and he saw the cut on my arm.

"How'd you get that?" He said, grabbing my wrist to inspect it.

"I probably got it while I was walking around. No big deal, I can't even feel it."

"Not just that, but it could easily open and get worse. Let me wrap and treat it."

"Doctor, it's just a cut. Chill out. I'll go wrap it while you set the coordinates."

"You sure? Do you even know how?"

"Traveling for so long by myself, Doctor, I learned how to do something that simple."

In the med bay, I found the bandages. I didn't bother to clean it, and just wrapped the bandage around my arm to satisfy the Doctor. As I went back to the consle room, I found the Doctor, standing straight up and smiling.

"Where are we now?"

"I have some friends called the Ood. I thought they'd appreciate it if we came to visit them. I saved them from slavery a while back. I think they'll like you. I heard they're in a bit of trouble, humans trying to enslave them again. Wanna help?"

"Duh! Let's go!" We ran out, and I found it was very cold, and snowing.

"Love the snow here! Honest, real snow!" The Doctor and I walked towards a civilization not too far off.

"Look! They've even started their own cities now!" The Doctor started jogging, and we both came to the city gates.

"Doctor. Friends." He said as we approached the guards.

"Doctor, it's wonderful to see you again." One of them said.

"Ah yes! You too! We're here to help!"

"Well come with me then. We were in great need of your assistance. Who might this be?"

"This is Emily. Friend."

"Hello Emily. Follow me." We walked down to a big structure, and when we walked inside, we found several humans trying to arrest the Ood, using a gun to threaten them to follow.

"Hey! Stop that! Put that gun down!" The Doctor said as he smacked the gun out of a man's hand.

"Don't interfere! We have a right to take the Ood."

"Well we have the right to stop you! And don't you dare point a gun at me!"

"If you leave here now and forget what you've seen, I won't point this gun at you."

"Not gonna happen. Why are you trying to imprison the Ood again? They're a free race now!"

"Not for long. They may have broken out of captivity, but we still have our right to them."

The Doctor looked at me. "Go and help the Ood get out of here. I'll handle the humans. Now, hurry!"

"Alright." I gathered all the terrified creatures, and we made our way out into another room, and we kept walking. Finally, the Ood seemed satisfied with our location.

I felt a sharp pain go down my arm. My head started pounding. It felt like my stomach was being stabbed, and I was swallowing a knife. Such immense pain, I stumbled around a bit before falling to the ground.

Everything else but the pain was blocked out. I knew the Ood were trying to help me, but I couldn't comprehend it. I wanted the Doctor.

"Doc-Doctor!" I needed him.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed for him and thrashed around, gasping for breath. "DOCTOR!" I curled into a ball flat to the ground, trembling. I kept screaming for the Doctor. "DOCTOR!"

Back with the humans, he had heard me. He knew that was a scream of pain. "I'll be back in a moment." He said, rushing to find where we were. "DOCTOR!" I screamed again.

I felt tears coming down my face. It hurt so much. Another wave of pain shot down my arm. "DOCTOR!" Then, I felt a soothing voice next to me. He was cool to the touch. I stopped screaming, but I couldn't speak. All I could do was cry and cringe in pain. I felt a hand touch the temple of my head, and I fell asleep.

During the time I was sleeping, the Doctor had stopped the humans and sent them away from the planet. Then, as I woke, I found myself propped sitting up against a corner. The pain continued. The Doctor was sitting next to me, and finding me awake, he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned up and down my body.

"Headache, stomach pains, sore throat. Seems like a normal illness but... there's something unusual."

"What is it?"

"Don't know yet. Let's get you back to the TARDIS."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not exactly at my best, Doctor. It feels like an animal is trying to claw its way up my throat!"

He looked at me, shocked yet pondering something. I didn't want to give him any false ideas, so as he opened his mouth to speak, I cut him off.

"It was a form of speech Doctor. No tiny creatures in my throat."

"Oh, well, I've had those before. Nasty things really." He had actually had animals in his throat?

"Uh, right." There it was again. The pain down my arm. It trembled, and the Doctor saw.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I don't know. Just hurts."

"Well, let me take a look." The bandange had fallen off in all the commotion and movement, so when he turned my arm he saw the cut. It had swelled and even looked a bit deeper.

"It wasn't this bad before..." I muttered under my breath.

"Emily! Are you sure you don't remember how you got this?"

"No. I don't have a clue. I know it was back at that market though." Ugh. So much pain. My head pulsed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose to try to help, but that didn't do anything.

"We'll have to go back there then."

We went back to the marketplace and the Doctor stepped out first, helping me out of the blue box. I leaned against him as we walked through the aisles. A suspicious person in a black hood with long sleeves walked past us. He held out his knife to cut the Doctor, but he noticed, moving his arm and grabbing the man's. The Doctor plucked the knife from the man's fingers, examining it.

"So, you've done this?" The Doctor said, holding back rage.

"Ah, so you've figured me out. I knew you would, Doctor. I didn't think you'd be as easy to get as your friend there." The man said, pointing to me.

"Show me your face!" The doctor demanded. The man did as he was told, and removed his hood. He had tattoos across his face and his skin was a pale blue color. I tried to concentrate on him more, but my mind was getting hazy, and I started to sway. .

"Ah, it's already becoming too late for your girl, Doctor. What will you do?"

Ever since I met the Doctor, I knew he would protect me, and he always did. But now, how could he protect me from something already inside me? Such confusing thoughts... I just wanted to sleep...

"Emily!" He was right next to me as I hit the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do to her?!" He pinned the man against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do?!" The man just chuckled, grinning with malice.

"Answer me! I know your Slovonian, but why would you do this? What's changed?"

"Everything Doctor. We see everything now. How wrong you are, Doctor, and how we must stop you. We just decided to make you suffer by taking your lady friend first."

"Tell me right now, how is it reversed?!" The Doctor was losing his patience very quickly.

"It can't be reversed. All you can do is hope for the best while she dies! Then, you shall die as well!" The Doctor turned around to find a four more hooded people behind him. Furious, he picked me up and walked, determined, back to the TARDIS.

He put me in the med bay and started a scan. He couldn't decipher the readings to find out what was kind of poison was inside me. All the while, the poison coarsed through my veins. Sweat beaded on my forehead as my body desperately tried to fight off the deadly toxins.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. For once, he had no idea. I started to wake up, and I looked up at the Doctor.

"Doc-Doctor..." My voice was raspy and hoarse, and my entire body was going numb.

"It's alright now Emily. Don't worry. You're going to be alright." He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Okay." I was so tired. I just wanted the pain to stop, but I knew it wouldn't. At the same time, I didn't care. I had the Doctor with me.

I felt so helpless. "It's okay Doctor," I was using every ounce of my strength to talk. "I'm okay with dying. You've already given me so much. I've seen so much, more than any human could imagine."

"No! Don't you dare talk about death! I'm going to save you, no matter what! I'm not going to let you die!" I wished he could help me. "Wait here until I come back." With that, he kissed my forehead and left.

_No, _I thought, _Don't leave me here alone! Please. Come back soon. Save me Doctor. _I was terrified, but I had to trust him. He was all I had, and I wouldn't lose faith in him. But he had to hurry, my time was running out.

The Doctor examined the market to find a hooded person. Finally, he found one and his eyes looked onto him. He followed the person stealthily and moved, unnoticed, among the ordinary people. The hooded person went around a corner, away from the crowd. Without a sound, the Doctor followed him to a large building, and with his psychic paper, he got inside.

The room was full of hooded people, and the Doctor managed to sneak around to a suspicious looking door on the back wall. Upon entering, he found a Slovonian man sitting on a throne.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Nice to see you Doctor. I see you've managed to get this far."

"Well that didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I am the one who will bring upon the existence of the Slovonian Empire! As soon as you and the girl are both taken care of, we will take over!"

"But why? Why does she need to die?"

"She would end up dead anyway Doctor, and it is much more fun to watch you suffer while she dies. And after she is gone, it will be much more amusing to watch you die. We can't let you get in our way and stop us. Don't we all want domination over the universe?"

"No. Change her back now!"

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun! Look, here is the source. When my soilder cut the girl, a poison went into her body. My poison. With that completely through her body, I can control when she dies, or if she lives, with this." He pulled a large ball-shaped object from his pocket as he brought up a hologram of me, in the TARDIS.

"Emily!" The Doctor was glad to know I was still alive, but it was a one sided hologram. I couldn't see him.

"Watch Doctor, watch her suffer!" He squeezed the object, and I simultaneously felt an enormous amount of pain. It felt like the blood inside me was literally boiling.

"Stop! Stop that!" As he tried to run to the man, two of the soilder men restrained him until he stopped resisting, then they let go.

"A word of advice to you, don't let a man with a sonic screwdriver have his hands free." He pulled out his device quickly, using it on the object, hoping his idea would work. The object burst into light, all the excess energy killing the man, since he was so close.

I was free from the power of the poison, and felt considerably better. _He did it! He did it! _Excited, I got up and carefully stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was running in my direction, and seeing him, I was overjoyed as I ran to meet him. We pulled each other in a tight hug, and had such boiling over emotions that we didn't know what to do with them.

"You did it! You did it! Thank you so much Doctor!" My excitement was mixed with tears of relief and joy.

"Well, I am quite good, aren't I?"

"You sure are!"

I'm still with the Doctor. I'm 18 now, and I can't help but hope I'll be with him forever. I know that most likely won't happen, but it can't hurt to hope. I know that this is where I belong, with the Doctor. He is my purpose.

**Okay, remember to tell me what you think of Emily! Should I write another story about her?**


End file.
